Truth or Dare! Bigger, Better, Derpier!
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: YOOOO! WE'RE BACK, THE DRIVE IS BACK! Come in, come in! Have a seat and watch it COMBUST! Leave a chilling Truth or a exciting Dare in the reviews! (I'm also up for constructive criticism. Any hate'll just be ignored.)
1. Back In Action!

The camera was shaky, and one could hear the *pat pat paff* of excited hands on it. Once it was successfully onto a tripod, a voice cheered "HOORAY!" There was a laugh, as a chubby redheaded girl pulled a stout beanish into the view . "Is it focused?" Another voice, in a false New York accent. "I dunno.." The camera shimmied, and finally focused on the two.

The girl was coated in freckles, and was taller than the bean on her right. She looked about 14 years old. She wore a black shirt, blending in with the black room. "WELCOME BACK TO CASTLE BLECK!" She and the bean shouted.

The bean wore all gray. Gray turtleneck, gray trousers, dark gray belt, the works. The only splash of color on the bean was his red cloak. "I am being Fawful; the bean in this salad of tomfoolery!"  
The girl waved at the camera. "Call me Star!" She took on the talking, as Fawful would ramble into oblivion. "You may remember us! We used to play Truth or Dare here, about a year ago?" She asked Fawful. Fawful shrugged.

She shook her head. "Nonetheless, we got into...a bit of trouble, and had to stop playing. Even if we didn't get into means that were very dangerous, we were...awful at camera work back then. We're getting better though! So we're opening business back up!" She smiled. Fawful nodded. "We had the defeating of the evilness! We had the glory and the prestige! I HAD THE SIGHT OF A JERK IN SELF-DEPRECATING SHORT SHORTS!"

The one behind the camera started laughing hysterically. "OH MY GRAMBI, IT WAS GREAT." Star snickered as well, red in the face. "Okay, okay okay! Calm it!" She patted his head. The simmering-in-glee bean chilled by 1%. Star stated. "We'll open it up to everyone in Castle Bleck on a daily basis. That's Count Bleck, Timpani, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi, Midbus, Mr. L, Dimentio, Cackletta, Antasma, Bad Thief Mcgee, Fawful, Myself, Doopliss, Isaac and Death!" Catching the insult, the voice behind the camera. "HEY! Name's Popple, ya lil' crap!" Star chuckled.

* * *

 **Yoooooo~ We're back! Well, i am. I needed to become much more comfortable and grow out my characters more.! I roleplayed with RoyalADK (whom Isaac and Death belong to!) to do so, and i feel ready and raring to go! I've dropped the arching story. There's just fun and games here! You can send in Truths or Dare in the review box, and try to keep it simple as we chug off? Thanks a bunch!**


	2. What The Heck Is A Nato?

Star beamed. "FINALLY, GREAT!" She held the two truths in her hands. "Dimentio! Antasma!~" She held the camera with her other hand, and ran through the castle.

It focused on a young looking man. His skin was pale, and vastly annoyed. "You're playing that stupid game again?"

Star retorted. "Hey, you don't look like you're about to snap and get us all killed again, so shuddup."

Dimentio fell silent, and stated. "Alright."

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Dimentio- Are you actually an Illuminati master?_

Dimentio had no clue what Illuminati was, but joked. "Yes. I control mystic Nati's."

Star hummed. "Good, good. What're Nati's?"

"I don't know. People all named Nato."

Star still didn't know, and stuck the sticky note she wrote the Truth on onto Dimentio's forehead. He had ditched his mask, and wished he had it back at that moment.

* * *

Star's feet scampered, as she ran to finish up.

"Antasma!"

She ran over to an abnormally tall beanish woman, and she ruffled her hair. "Heya, kiddo." Star smile. "Hello Cackletta!"

Antasma was sleeping on her head. "I got a Truth for Antasma!"

Cackletta hummed, and itched her head to get Antasma's attention.

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Antasma: Why didn't you wish for the Darkstone to be brought back when you and Señor-Gets-His-Butt-Handed-To-Him-On-A-Daily-Basis-By-A-Plumber, had the Dreamstone?_

Antasma creaked open his eyes. "...I vas..very distracted."

-Flashback-

 _Bowser held the Dreamstone in his arms, Antasma sitting on his head. Antasma could not hear what he was saying, as he practically melted in his red locks._


	3. Breaking Boundaries

Dimentio looked up from his book, glaring at the beanish.

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Dimentio: Technically your a member of the Illuminati. You were fought three times, your the third minion of Bleck/Blumiere, you did your box death trick three._

Dimentio's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay..this isn't a truth. This is practically nothing with terrible grammar."

Fawful shrugged. "I have the thought it is being okay!"

Dimentio stared at him, vacant. Fawful rose an eyebrow, and decided to give him the others.

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Dimentio: what is your view on the killer clown scare that's going on?_

Dimentio's eyes went more vacant, and he floated up. "Nope." Fawful stared at him on the ceiling. "Ooooohhh.." He realized, when he stared at the "Killer Clown" thing. They've dealt with killers and clowns. It wasn't pretty.

Cackletta walked in, and saw Dimentio on the ceiling. "Why is he playing Pinata?" Fawful sighed. "Clowns."

Her eyes filled with realization. "Oh. Alright." She leaned over and asked. "Ya got anything there for me?"

Fawful nodded.

 _Truth: Sharlord: To Cackletta: did you get any lawsuits for turning Bowser into Bowletta?  
_ She cupped her hands, and brought them to her face. " **You can't sue something that was dead.** " She spoke, gravely.

Fawful's shoulder tensed, as she lowered her hands. "Something less...memory provoking?"

Fawful said "For Antasma"

Antasma, who seemed to always be sleeping, peeped open his eyes at his name.

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Antasma: Antasma did you ever have a 'W** did I just eat' moment?  
_ "Yes. Vhen I ate dat Dream. I had yet to grow for dreams, and at first Dreams taste like puffs of smoke."

Fawful smiled, and read the other note

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Antasma: how many times were you confused for a Twilight vampire?_

He fully opened his eyes. "Vhat the hell is a Tvilight?" Fawful snorted at this. I sounded like "Twiv-light."

"VHAT?"

Fawful started laughing.

Doopliss' head peeped in. "I heard Antasma being made fun of, what am i missing?" He was grinning as he walked over.

Doopliss was, still, snuggly in his human form. He was very short, and his hair of light gray fell in front of his face. He wore a loose purple and blue sweater.

"His accent of funniness!"

"Oh, i've heard that a million times."

Fawful snorted, as he said. "You got some."

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Doopliss: how is it being an actor?_

Doopliss started to laugh. " T." He giggled. "I SO HAVEN'T SPENT THE PAST 2 YEARS EATING CHEESY POOFS IN MY STEEPLE."

Isaac laughed at him. "SHUT UP." A tall shinigami crossed the hall, an amused bounce in his step. He hugged the ghost, which made him ease up. The shinigami looked like a beanish, and he had rose quartz and emerald eyes. Isaac picked up the ghost, and trotted away.

* * *

Fawful raspberried, and chose to leave Cackletta, who tried to reach for Dimentio.

The camera was forgotten about, as the footage was of Fawful's foot. Fawful smiled, as he saw Midbus and Nastasia. Midbus was poking a wall, looking very bored. He needed a hobby. Nastasia was curled up in a chair, clipboard snug on her leg. "Midbus!" Fawful called. Midbus looked up, and stated. "Lord Fawful?"

"I am having Truths for you and Nastasia!"

Nastasia looked up. "Get me over with first, m'kay?"

"Alright!"

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Nastasia: how many angry letters did you get for harming everyone's favorite green hero...and I don't mean Link._

She rose an eyebrow. "None, really. Nobody knows where we live. From what i know, it was made to be hidden."

Fawful nodded, and turned to Midbus. "This one was for us!"

 _Truth: Sharklord: To Midbus: Where did you meet Fawful?_

What could be called a smile was put on Midbus' face. It was more of a happy pout.

"I met him in woods. He was crying like baby and looked like baby. He had the hitting of himself. I saw a small kitten. I wanted to comfort."

Fawful pouted. Yes, Midbus had found Fawful bawling beneath a tree when he was young.

* * *

 **(I will not be doing IRL dares, my apologies. Oh, and the heroes are off doing their hero things. This is just the Count Bleck crew with my headcanons.)**


End file.
